


Falling Slowly.

by ShevinesChild



Category: Adam Levine - Fandom, Adam Levine/Blake Shelton - Fandom, Shevine - Fandom, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:04:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShevinesChild/pseuds/ShevinesChild
Summary: Adam slowly starts realize his love for his fellow coach Blake in Season 2 of The Voice.Set in late 2011 early 2012.





	Falling Slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another short fic!! My last one is seeming to do well, and I've decided to write short ones until I'm ready to write a full fic again. I have an idea for a Serial Killer Adam Levine series that I'm excited to start writing. I hope you guys enjoy.

2011 was the year everything slowly started to change for Adam Levine. He was fresh off the release of Hands All Over in late 2010, he had a great tour, the album did amazing on the charts. His song "Moves Like Jagger" was playing literally everywhere. Adam got the phone call for The Voice and instantly jumped at the chance to be a judge. He didn't know much about the other coaches, but he knew that he could get along with mostly anyone. The only coach he really knew was Christina, and thats only because they had worked on Moves Like Jagger together. 

The first few months filming were fine, it was just like any other normal job to Adam. Though as Season 1 came to an end he couldn't help but feel sad or upset, like he was leaving home for college or something. He had grown close to each coach, especially Blake. There was something about his big country self that made him enjoy being around him. Hugs, tears, and goodbye were exchanged as they weren't sure if this would be last time seeing each other or not. All the fun after parties, before parties, tailgating sessions, etc. made for great memories and each one could only hope for another round.

2012 came around and the coaches were back in their chairs, having the time of their life's but this time it was different for Adam. He noticed that he was staring more at Blake, wanting to be near him, always sitting in his lap, and always making jokes just so he could hear his voice. He started noticing the little details that he loved about Blake, like the way his hair was always half slicked back, the way he always wore flannels, and his smell. Though Adam couldn't figure out why he was like this. Had he been gay? Is he gay? No, he couldn't be. Maybe he was bisexual though, he's never had these feelings for anyone but Blake though. 

Adam couldn't help it, he was falling slowly and he only knew that the end of this slow fall would hurt.


End file.
